


Smut . . . Yes . . . Smut

by Unyeilding (siberia_eva)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberia_eva/pseuds/Unyeilding
Summary: So I asked a friend of mine who hasn't played dragon age to read my stuff. She told me that she would be totally affable to read the smut, but not much else.So this is for her. All the smut I have written in the DA universe.I will put the pairing and rating in each chapter summary.The first is Dorian Pavus/Male Hawke





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> M/M
> 
> This is the very first smut scene I wrote, so be gentle.

If Varrics story was any indication, Dorian didn’t think Hawke would actually accept his offer, but he wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t rouse the Champion up at least a little. Besides, he meant what he said to the inquisitor. Hawke was made of sex!  
Dorian knocked at Hawkes door. “Hello, anybody home?”

“Ungh . . . Are we leaving already?” Hawke opened the door and Dorian almost drooled. Hawkes hair was tousled from sleep, and he was shirtless. His bronzed chest, even though it was crisscrossed with old scars, had muscles that were very clearly defined. His pectorals were firm even in his half drowsy state and the man’s stomach was so defined that Dorian was almost able to spot a fourth row of strong abdominals which were framed by the sexy “V”. Hawkes pants were hanging low enough that Dorians eyes could do nothing but follow the happy trail down and stare at the evidence that he had just woken the man up. “Dorian, isn’t it?” Hawke asked him, “Like what you see?”

Dorian almost lost his cool but found it soon enough to answer, “Oh, I don’t know. I might have to see more to be sure.”

“As long as I don’t have to leave right now, I would be more than happy to give you a show.” Hawke chuckled and then winked as he opened the door wide in a wordless invitation to Dorian. He sauntered in. It was totally unexpected and Dorian wasn’t totally prepared for Hawke.

“Well as sexy as your Tevinter clothes are, I am not sure if I will be able to figure them out. So you may want to disrobe before you lay on the bed, unless of course you don’t want them anymore.” Hawke was so cock sure and demanding it would serve him right if Dorian just turned around and left him. Of course he wouldn’t, it had been far too long after all.

“Ah, but then you wouldn’t know what nice little surprises I have attached to my belt.” Dorian teased.

“Well then, should I lie down and you can show me?” Hawke let his pants drop, “or would you like me to explore my way around your ‘belt’ and use a little surprise on you?” Dorian couldn’t think of anything better than having this man inside him.

“Well now, I seem to like the way you think.” He said, implying his own readiness for the bed. He sauntered toward Hawke and stopped, almost touching him, but not quite. Dorian could feel the energy pulsing between them. It thrummed along both of their bodies. It urged him to take one more step, or to lean toward him, but Maker please just touch him. So he did.

Only their lips touched at first, it was slow and slightly exploratory. Then Dorian couldn’t help but moan. Immediately Hawke made it more. He balled his fist in the lower back of Dorians shirt and pressed him into his erection. They were almost of the same height and Dorian could feel his own hardness rub against it. Dorian felt both out of control and controlled at the same time. Hawkes tongue was plunging into his mouth as if claiming him, at least for the moment. It was as if he wanted to taste everywhere and Dorian wanted to let him. But Dorian wanted the other man to know he could give as good as he got, he ran his hands up the firm planes of Hawkes back, not softly, but not too hard either. It was just hard enough that when his hand fisted into the length of Hawked hair at his nape, it elicited a groan of pleasure instead of pain. Dorians tongue battled the other mans, their mouths were at war, both trying to outdo the other, but when Hawke traced the edge of Dorians breeches, slowly dipping below the waist, he gave in.

Dorian stepped away only long enough to unclasp the seemingly complicated outfit with only a few buckles. He was then quickly encased back into Hawkes arms. Slowly Hawke moved then toward the bed. He had his hands all over Dorians body like he was starved for the feel of him. His hands were hot and hungry, pleading and insistent. When the back of Dorians legs hit the edge of the bed, Hawke pushed him back on to it.

Dorian wasn’t on the bed alone for long, however, Hawke was immediately there, on top of him. It was a pleasurable weight. Hawke spread Dorians legs apart with his knees and settled there. Their two cocks rubbing against each other frantically. Their kisses became more and more desperate and needy. Their hands were all over each other’s bodies. Hawke reluctantly disengaged his mouth from Dorians and trailed his tongue down his throat. He nibbled at Dorians collar bone drawing moans of pleasure from him. Teeth, tongue and mouth found their way to his nipples and bit, licked and sucked. Dorian had to grab the sheets, needing to ensure that he was still lying on the bed and not floating away in euphoria. Hawkes tongue left slick trails behind as he went lower and lower, to tangle in the minimal hair that ran below his stomach. Soon his amazing mouth was breathing hot breath over Dorians throbbing shaft.

Dorian almost came when Hawkes hot and wet mouth moved over his hard cock and took it in. It was so good. Hawke moved away only for a moment, he reached over and came back with a sweet yet musky smelling oil that he dipped his fingers into. Dorian watched him as he rubbed the oil over his own erection slowly, erotically. Then he dipped his fingers in the pot for more, and leaned back over Dorian to continue his ministration. As Hawke let his tongue circle around Dorians member, his actions were mirrored by his fingers. He inserted one finger, then two. He was toying with Dorian, stretching him, preparing him. Dorian didn’t think he would last much longer when Hawke suddenly readjusted his position and filled him.

“Holy Maker, yes” Dorian couldn’t help but to scream. It felt so good, this is what he needed, no nonsense sex and amazing release. His fingers found purchase in Hawkes hair and even though he knew he was being none too gentle, Hawke moaned for him.

“Andrastes tits, you feel so good.” With that proclamation, Hawke reached for Dorians cock and with the oil still on his hands stroked in time with his thrusts, slowly at first and then more and more frantic. Dorian came first but not by much. Hawke was there right after him, a powerful cry emanating from him as he pounded one last time into Dorians ass.

After a moment of heaving and catching their breath, Hawke cleaned them both up. “I wouldn’t mind a wakeup call like that more often.” Hawke chuckled.

“Yes, well on that note, I am going to go to sleep. You have fun going to Crestwood, I think they are getting ready to leave soon.” Dorian chuckled, smacked Hawke on the ass, picked up his things, and walked out onto the ramparts toward his room, naked as a jay bird. “Good Morning.” He said to a particularly startled servant as he walked by.

Hawke could only whistle low under his breath. “I think I like Skyhold.”


	2. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is from my modern AU and is Bull's fantasy with Evelyn Trevelyan.
> 
> M/F

Bull was restless, he wanted to see Evie again, that wasn’t the problem. She was Max’s kid sister and he liked her, she was funny and smart and had legs that went on for days. It was more because Bull hasn’t been with someone in a long time. He’s fucked all sorts almost daily, but that wasn’t the same and, Evie wouldn’t be that. Bull liked her. She was funny and smart, she could kick ass, and that was Hot, but she could also be vulnerable. Everything Bull could want in a woman, especially her body. Her skin was soft to the touch, but underneath, he could feel the definition of muscle. Her ass was shaped to perfection and big enough for Bull to grasp with both hands as he would lift her up to wrap her legs heavy with muscle around his waist. She would grind her hot center against his thick cock and she was tall enough that he would plunder her mouth with his own as they ground together.

Bull was growing hard imagining what could happen. So, he unzipped his jeans, took himself in hand and let his imagination go where it would.

He let her down from his arms slowly, so she could slide against his body, lips not parting, tongues dueling as he slid his hands up under her shirt. His large calloused hands skimmed lightly over her skin raising her top as he let them grasp her breasts over her lacy pink bra. Bull played with the edges where skin met fabric. Evie's nipples strained against the cloth, he could feel them grow tight at the stimulation of his talented fingers. Bull broke the mating of their mouths and deftly pulled the top over her head.

He stopped just to look at her, flushed with desire, lips full and bruised from their kisses. Pupils blown, just a ring of emerald visible now. He turned her toward the wall and placed her hands against it pressing them there, so she would know to leave them. His fingers trailed down her arms and over the soft skin of her back. He leaned forward to trail small kisses behind her neck. So light that they were almost little breaths. Bull inhaled the smell of her, honeysuckle and the smell purely Evie invaded his senses. His kisses became harder as he trailed his lips across her shoulders. He slipped one strap off, then the other. Soon his kisses became nips and he undid the clasp.

Bending lower, he laved at the red marks the garment left on her back with his tongue. He let his hands roam under the now loose cups and plucked at her nipples. Bull pulled Evie's arms down to let her bra fall off her perfect breasts and kneaded them as he bit just left of her right shoulder. Losing patience, he roughly turned her around, pushed her back against the wall and sucked as much of one breast as he could into his wet mouth. His other hand pinching and rolling the other dusky rose peak. Evie keened as her hands frantically touched every part of him they could reach. She ran them over his head and his neck, down to his shoulders and over his arms. Her touches left electricity over his skin in their wake.

He stood up so quickly that Evie stumbled forward at the loss of his body. Bull stripped his shirt off and undid his belt not even bothering to remove it completely, as he looked up to meet Evie's gaze, he stopped what he was doing. He needed her to be naked right now. The need in her glazed eyes fueled his speed as he almost tore at her pants to remove them. Now that she was naked he could look his fill as he removed his own jeans and boxer briefs. Her skin was flushed with passion as she grabbed her own breasts to flick at her peaks. Bull growled and picked her up again only to deposit her, on her feet, next to the couch.

Bull pressed on her back, bending her over the back of it. He loved this couch just for this reason, it was the perfect height for this position. Evie spread her legs to give him access, her folds glistening with her own musky wetness. She was panting for him, she wanted this badly. Bull crouched down so he could run the flat of his tongue from clit to ass. The sounds coming from Evie were wanton and delicious. Unable to wait any longer, Bull slid one of his fingers into her heat.

“More!” Evie demanded of him. Bull complied, inserting another finger, twisting them to rub on the rough patch just inside that had her writhing.

“Please,” Evie was begging, “Please more. I need it.”

At that Bull ran his thumb through her slick and started rubbing slow circles around her clit.

“Is this what you need?” Bull rumbled at her. His voice raw with his own desire. “Like this?”

“Yes,” Evie gasped, “just like that, but more. Please.”

Bull pulled out just enough to insert a third finger, pumping her with his hand and letting his thumb flick back and forth over her clit.

“Yes, Maker, Yes!” Evie cried as her sex tightened and pulsed around his fingers.

He wasted no time, using her slick from his hand to stroke himself twice. He guided himself to her dripping cunt and plunged in with one quick thrust. Bull could feel the remnant pulsing of her orgasm around his swollen cock. He withdrew slowly and snapped his hips forward roughly.

“Maker yes, more Bull please more.” Evie was writhing under him. She grabbed at the couch to center herself. “Bull fuck me, please!” So, he did.

Hips pumping, hands on her waist, Bull let go. He was a big guy, but Evie was no porcelain doll, he could give her everything he had and she loved it. Evie would be sporting bruises on her hips from Bulls hands tomorrow, but neither of them cared. All there was in this moment, was the slapping of skin against skin, the moans of pleasure from Evie and the grunts and pants of exertion from Bull. Then Bull changed his angle, hitting that spot deep inside her.

Then, “Yes, yes, yes, oh Maker, yes.” Evie was screaming now. “Bull!” She shouted as she came.

Bull didn’t last long after that, three more strokes and he growled out, “Fuck, Evie, yes.” As he spurt hotly into her.

Bull came in his hand as the scene came to completion in his head, and Andrates ass if it wasn’t the most intense orgasm he’s ever had with his hand.

“Damn,” He said out loud. It took the edge off and he knew he could handle this luncheon.


	3. Dorian and Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell Trevelyan/Dorian Pavus from my modern AU
> 
> M/M

He was staring intently at his drink, and thank the maker, he looked up just in time.

The most gorgeous man he had ever seen walked into the bar. He was tall, dark, and beautiful. His hair was glossy black and undercut on both sides. It was flawlessly tousled like it started the day in a perfect coif and had fingers run through it. Max wanted it to be his fingers. His skin was a dark caramel, and he had an impeccably curled mustached. His ears were a little gauged, and he had several gold piercings up his right ear. There was a soft sheen of gold on his eyelids and his eyes were lined with kohl. Damn, he was beautiful.

“Evie . . . Evie.” Finally, he smacked her on the thigh to get her attention.

“What?” She asked him exasperated.

“Look.” Max tried to nod in the man's direction without being too obvious. He was wearing what looked like a silk grey dress shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows showing the colorful ink along his arms. He had multiple rings of varying shapes and sizes, all gold, adorning his slender fingers. His pants were leather so tight along his arse, that they looked poured on. They loosened slightly at the knees and were complimented by short boots.

“Wow.” Was all Evie said.

“Yeah.” Max was equally as eloquent.

“Are you going to go talk to him?”

“And say what? ‘Hey sexy, come here often?’ or maybe ‘How you doin’?’” He rolled his eyes as he re-fastened his hair into place.

“Why don’t you start with ‘Hello’” Evie was being a smart ass. “You’ll never forgive yourself if you don’t.”

She was right, if Max didn’t talk to the perfect looking stranger, he would always wonder. He took a gulp of liquid courage and started walking toward the bar where he was standing.

“You’re telling me you have no Tevinter wine at all?” He was incredulous. “Not even a white, and that is a sacrifice I assure you.”

His voice was smooth and decadent. It was dark chocolate from Nevarra and rich red wine from Antiva. Max wanted to roll in it and let his senses bathe in it. The bartender assured the man, again, that they had nothing from Tevinter.

“Why don’t you get him a glass of Antivan Ribera del Duero.” Max looked at the man now next to him. “You’ll like it.”

“Thank you for the recommendation. You southerners seem to have lost the subtlety in your wine.”

“I assume you are from Tevinter?”

“Dorian of house Pavus, most recently from Minrathous, at your service.” He was as smooth as the silk of his shirt. It brought out the amazing grey of his eyes. Max was staring at him, he knew it, but he couldn’t be self-conscious about it. As Dorian moved his eyes were captured by different light. In some, they were grey-blue, in others grey-violet. He had a beauty mark under and to the left of his right eye.

“I’m Max, Max Trevelyan.” He reached his hand out and when Dorian grasped it, there was a spark. Okay, not literally, but wow!

“Good to meet you, Max.” Dorian looked him up and down. “Very good to meet you.” His sensual smile made Max grin.

“The pleasure is mine, but I wouldn’t mind making the pleasure yours.”

“Hah, I have just over an hour, so I may let you see to that.” Dorian removed his hand and took a sip of wine. Max was slightly surprised because he didn’t realize he was still holding it. “Oh, this is lovely. Thank you for the recommendation.” Max looked at the bartender.

“Add it to my table would you.” She nodded, smiling with knowledge.

“You don’t have to do that.” Dorian told him.

“Oh, but I want to.” Max stared at Dorian. The problem with meeting a beautiful man at an airport is that the chances of having any other opportunity were slim to none. He didn’t make it a habit to have clandestine affairs. But finding someone who hit all his buttons didn’t happen very often. One has needs, so enter the one-night stands. He may not see this man ever again, it was already established that Max thought he was gorgeous. So, the only thing that truly mattered at this point was if he was willing. Max would bet his badge that he was willing. “What do you do?”

“I am between careers at the moment, if you will. While in Minrathous I did qualitative and quantitative research.”

“What your saying is that you are way smarter than me.” Max grinned at him. One more off the list. This was interesting, and Max was a little disappointed that this wouldn’t be able to go anywhere.

“My dear Max, I am smarter than a lot of people.” Dorian patted him on the hand while taking another sip of his wine. “Don’t feel too badly.” His smile was suave and sexy and the quirk in one corner showed small smile lines at the corner of one eye. He looked like a man who laughs. Damn, damn, damn. “And what is it that you do Lorem?” (sexy)

“I am a detective. Lorem puto te sunt tibi valde.” (I think you’re very sexy yourself.) Max answered. In somewhat accented tevene.

 

“Well, my my. Aren’t you full of surprises.” Dorian finished his wine and set it down. His long fingers started to trace of Max’s own. “Quare anguli occulta invenire non possumus appellare nostro?” (Why don't we find a hidden corner to call our own?)

Max wasted no time. He stood up, drawing Dorian with him. He quickly glanced over at Evie, who was watching him intently. He met her eyes and tilted his head to let her know he was leaving. She nodded then tapped her wrist to remind him to watch the time. Damn, he had about 45 minutes before having to board. This would have to be a quickie. Why couldn’t he have met Dorian an hour ago? Or better yet, why couldn’t he meet him in Skyhold.

Dorian was smart, he was funny. He had a certain self-deprecating vanity which was an oxymoron if he ever saw one. His voice was made to enrapture the senses, he would make a killing doing naughty phone calls. And he was sinfully pretty. . . Gorgeous . . . Beautiful . . . Tempting. All of those. Void take him, he was in trouble, but the best kind. Max looked down the hallways in the airport until he found what he was looking for.

There was a family restroom across from the men’s and women’s. He pulled this sensual being into it behind him and locked the door. The moment he heard the click of the lock, Dorian pressed Max’s shoulders against the door itself. Max realized Dorian was a few inches taller than him. Maker, he was sexy. Looking back in a few hours Max will say this was the most erotic kiss he has ever had in his life.

Dorian slid his left arm around Max’s waist and his right hand grasped his neck. He pulled him, so their chests were touching and before Max closed his eyes, he could see the dilated pupil surrounded by rich grey. Then their lips were touching. First just a press of lips, then Dorian was feasting on his lips like a man starving. Max’s arms mirrored Dorians, he didn’t want to let him go. Then Dorian grazed his tongue softly before withdrawing it again. It was an erotic dance of lips with an occasional taste of each other’s tongue. Dorian sucked at Max’s lower lip drawing it into his mouth, then more, small licks. Max groaned and deepened the kiss. He grabbed Dorian's amazing arse and pulled it toward his groin. Dorian whimpered to feel their hardness pressed against one another.

Max was now controlling their kiss, if it could still be called that, and wanted to completely explore Dorian's mouth. They licked, kissed and nipped at each other’s lips and tongues. His hands kept pressing and moving Dorian's body to his own. Finally, he could take no more and let their mouths separate. He nibbled down the bronze skin of his neck and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He kissed at every new inch of skin revealed and Dorian had his hands in his hair, removing the elastic that kept half of it in place.

Max wanted to venerate the body he revealed, larger than his own but not as defined. Dorian had a muscular build, but it was from body sculpting, not athleticism. Max opened the shirt fully and exposed a smooth bronze chest. He moaned in want when he discovered nipples pierced with golden bars. Dorian's hands grabbed at his hair, fisting in it, as he leaned down and pulled the piercings in his mouth to played with them. Lips and teeth on one, his fingers at the other. He flicked and rolled drawing a gasp from his lover.

“Kaffas.” Dorian's voice was breathy, “Maker, yes.” But Max stopped his worship to push the shirt over Dorian's shoulders. There was an intricate snake tattoo licking at his collarbone. The detail was astounding. Max would have loved to see how far the ink went over Dorians back, but instead, he hastily removed his t-shirt, so he could press their skin together. “Festis bei umo canavarum.”

“Hopefully only little deaths.” Max teased.

“How did I get so lucky.”

“You? Fuck the Maker, there is only one thing that could possibly make me luckier.” Max unzipped the leather pants and was starting to slide them down his legs.

“Oh, and what is that?” Dorian cooed.

Max couldn’t say what he was really thinking. Damn, he wanted more than this moment with him. He wanted to get to know his mind, not just his body. But he wanted more of that too. What would make him luckier would be if Dorian just happened to live in Skyhold or even Ostwick. He didn’t have to take that transfer. Shit, fuck damn, he was being stupid. But as he revealed the perfect long and thick member, what he said was, “That’ll do it.”

All Dorian could do was chuckle at the comment before Max licked at the tip. The laugh turned into a moan at the feeling. They were limited on time, so Max didn’t waste any of it as he took him into his mouth as far as he could. He used one hand to make up the difference as he licked and sucked at the tip. He used his other hand to undo his jeans and reveal his own hard shaft. He moved his mouth expertly over Dorian's arousal, getting faster and harder in response to Dorian's sighs.

Good blow jobs were messy, there was spit trailing down his chin and over Dorian's balls. He switched hands for a moment getting his right one slick with his own saliva. Max relaxed his throat as he slid his hand over his own erection and took the huge cock deep into his throat. The other man mewled as he swallowed around it and started to hum a moan. His own hand started working faster in tandem with the bobbing of his head around Dorian. Long fingers grasped his hair tightly, perfectly. He held his head still and started thrusting into his mouth. It was amazing and messy. Max got a taste of pre-cum and knew Dorian was close. He pumped his hardness as he sucked at Dorian. The thrusts were slowly getting deeper, and Max forced him to still as his mouth went so far down that his lips brushed the base of his shaft where it met stomach. That was enough for Dorian who let out a gasping yell as he came so deep in Max’s throat that swallowing was a quick reflex. A few more pumps of his hand and Max came on the bathroom floor.

They were both breathing heavily, Max got a paper towel slightly damp and wiped his spit off Dorian's softening cock, before tossing it onto his mess to clean later. He tucked the man back into his silk boxers and pulled up his pants. It was an intimate act, but Max wanted more. He didn’t zip them up, instead, ran his hands up his chest to toy with the piercings again. He looked at Dorian then and what he saw in his eyes made him sad.

Max could see that no one had cared for him before. He placed his hands at the back of Dorian's head and brought his mouth in for a languid kiss. He picked the silk shirt off the floor, but before he let Dorian have it, he turned him around, so he could see the rest of the snake. It wrapped from where the head was at his collarbone over his shoulder to twine itself across his back and disappeared into the waist of his pants. Max trailed small kisses over the incredibly detailed scales until he dipped his tongue just past the leather.

“Maker, this is incredible. How far does it go?” Max asked as he gave the shirt to Dorian.

“If we had more time, I would show you.” Dorian told Max as he cleaned the mess he made, adjusted himself and put his own shirt on. “Let’s just say the tail wraps around my ankle.”

Maxed watched with slight disappointment as Dorian buttoned his shirt.

“It should be illegal to cover you up.” He told him wistfully.

“Unfortunately, the opposite is true.” Dorian chuckled. “As it is, running around naked would get me arrested.”

“Well, if I got to do the arresting, that wouldn’t be a bad thing.”

“Oh,” Dorian smirked, “And would you then have to do a cavity search, before I was hauled off to jail?”

Max groaned. Maker damn it. There was no time. He was tempted to book a different flight so he could spend more time with the man. Then he could get Dorian to so the same. Andraste’s arse, stalker much Max, he thought.

“Trust me, I would be very thorough.”

“I bet you would. Well, I had a lovely time, but I best be off.”

Dorian walked out of the restroom before Max could say anything else. Wait, what? Did he do something wrong?

“Dorian, wait.” He called out rushing to catch up.


	4. Evie's Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M/M/F   
> Bull, Cullen, and Evie Trevelyan from my modern AU

Evie was having a leisurely and soothing bath. It had been an emotional day, so she lit candles. She unwound to the smell of lavender, cloves, cinnamon, and vanilla. It was a sensual scent that left her feeling both invigorated and relaxed. She closed her eyes and could barely see the soft flickering light through her closed lids. In the background, she heard the door open and smiled. It was one of her lovers.

She wouldn’t open her eyes to see who it was, instead, waiting for the inevitable tell that would allow her to determine which one. If they spoke, she would either hear the deep rumbling voice with a Par Vollen accent. Or it would be a clear dulcet Ferelden accent with hints of rasp.

If they touched her, the calloused hands would either be very large, warm and aggressive or not quite as large and leave soft gentle touches across her skin. She sensed rather than heard him pick up her bath sponge, and then felt him dip it in the water. Evie could smell her own honeysuckle soap as he worked it into the sponge. He gently rubbed it over her exposed shoulders in slow methodic movements. She still didn’t know who it was, which was half of the pleasure.

It felt so good, the hot water was leaving trails down her skin as he slowly moved the wet sponge across her shoulders and down her arms. She sat up just enough to reveal the tops of her breasts in invitation. He accepted it and ran the soapy lather across the exposed globes.

“Mmmm feels good.” She hummed. He leaned closer and laid the gentlest of kisses on her temple. She inhaled deeply. Leather and pine.

“Bull.” She moaned his name.

He rubbed his rough cheek against her softer one. It was like a cat scent-marking her. She opened her eyes to see him then. He was looking at her with the predatory look all men seem to get when they know that you will be theirs, and soon. His stare was liquid chocolate, dark and sweet. It melted her.

Still not saying anything he dragged the sponge along her skin, dipping it in the water to reach what he couldn’t see. He leaned into her, one hand turning her face to him so they could kiss. His thumbs rubbed over her lips before he leaned into her so their lips touched. It started gentle, mimicking the feel of the soft sponge along her skin.

Sponge now forgotten, he ran his hands over her. His reach was long and he continued the kiss as he trailed his fingers up her legs and over her hips. His touched varied from soft caresses to rough strokes, slight pinches and dragging nails. He moved over her breasts skipping the places she wanted him most to graze. His teasing was a preview of the more aggressive foreplay he preferred.

“Maker, please.” She whispered.

“Please?” He asked her. He knew what she wanted, but loved to make her say it.

“Please, touch me.” She moaned into his mouth as their lips captured each other.

“I am touching you.” His whisper was a hot promise against her ear, “I love touching you.”

“More, please Bull. I need more.”

“Tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you.”

“Fuck me with your fingers.” Evie gasped, always surprised at her own lasciviousness when it came to this man. He brought out the most scandalous thoughts and desires.

“Mmm, yes.”

He let his fingers slide down her wet body from her breasts to her abdomen tortuously slow.

“Bull, please.”

He let one finger caress her clit, so unhurried, so soft, so not enough. Evie knew he liked to make her beg. And she knew that before this was over she would.

“More, Maker please, I need more.”

With that, he slid a finger into her, the water making things so tight. She groaned not in pleasure this time, but with frustration. Her hips were moving into his hand, she needed more and knew that with the surrounding water, she wouldn’t get what she needed.

“Bull.” She sobbed.

With that, his teasing was over. He quickly stood, removing his fingers from within her. Then bent over her, his large body looming in the way only he could. She felt helpless before him because she was. With one arm under her naked legs and the other around her back, he drew her out of the water. It sluiced down her body onto the floor, onto him, but neither of them cared. Their lips once again mingled and ate at each other. Tongues were merging, dancing, mating.

He carried her into the bedroom with no effort. He always made her feel like she was delicate. They arrived at the bed, where her other lover had laid a large towel down for her. Bull deposited her, carefully, gently. She wrapped herself in the towel to dry off and looked at her lovers. Cullen leaned over to her, honied eyes were dark with desire. He was already nude, strong legs and firm arms moving to her to help her dry off. Bull was stripping off his wet clothes. She loved having all the bare skin available to touch her.

Cullen climbed in the bed beside her, his own predatory look in his eyes. His roughly calloused hands moved down her body, stripping the towel from her easily. He exposed her naked curves a centimeter at a time, taking his time. When she was fully bared, another body moved in from behind her. Bull pressed himself against her arse. He was hard and ready, and Evie knew that he would be thick and long.

Both men trailed their hands over her waist and hip as she laid on her side facing Cullen. The contrast that the three of them made was amazing. Cullen’s pale hand on her warmer skin, his fingers trailed down to where Bull’s dark hand lay on her. It was beautiful. Perhaps a feminine thing to think, but it didn’t make it any less true.

Cullen’s lips captured her own and he lay her on her back. She felt the weight of Bull’s body move further down the bed. His strong hands gently persuaded her legs to part, his fingers trailed slowly from her ankle up higher, followed by soft kisses and gentle nips.

Not to be outdone, Cullen moved his mouth from hers to that spot just below her ear. She felt worshiped, she felt powerful, she felt like she had been taken over. She was only touch, she was only passion, she was only sensation.  His lips trailed down her neck as Bull’s traveled up. It was tortuously slow, she almost couldn’t handle all the sensation.

Though her senses were almost reeling, she wanted to be overwhelmed. She wanted to burn, to be set afire. She knew that these two men could light her from both ends. She knew that there was so much pleasure awaiting her.

All she had to do was ask for it.

“Please.” She didn’t even know who she was begging or what she was begging for. She just knew that she needed more.

Bull’s mouth was the first thing that broke through her sensuous fog. He drew it closer and closer to where she wanted, where she needed.

“Yes, Bull.” She gasped. He let his tortuous teasing come to a stop as he kissed her over the bundle of nerves every woman was lucky enough to possess. His mouth was magic. His tongue licking and flicking.

Then Cullen’s lips found her nipple and drew it into his mouth. Her nipples were sensitive, made even more so by Bull’s ministrations between her legs. He drew the dusky peak into his mouth, letting his teeth softly hold it inside as he flicked his tongue across it. Never one to be unequal, he let his fingers play and tease with the other.

“Oh, Maker Cullen.”

It was if the two men were competing, as she moaned Cullen’s name Bull brought his own fingers into play. At first, it was only one. Tortuously slow, it eased into her hot wet sheath.

“Mmmm, yes.” Evie could no more say which sensations she was sighing for than she could tell what the weather was like in Orlais. She let her fingers trail through curly blonde locks, holding him close to her. She would gently tug on them to earn her own moan of approval.

She felt herself stretched as another finger entered her.

“Maker, fuck.” Her moans were still quiet, but she knew they wouldn’t stay that way for long. Her own eagerness spurred her lovers along. Cullen let his mouth release her to kiss her again. It was aggressive and vigorous. He sucked on her lower lip, then gently nipped at her tongue. He trailed kisses down her throat to end up on the other side of her chest. Gentle was over, he nipped and tugged with teeth and fingers.

Bull took her increasingly louder sounds as a sign to give her another finger. He pumped them into her as he sucked and laved her clit.

“Oh, Maker, fuck. Yes, Andraste’s arse yes.” She was calling out obscene prayers to her god as both her men increased in speed, and roughness. She could feel the pressure building, she wanted it to last forever as much as she needed it to release. As Bull crooked his fingers inside her, he bit on her clit as Cullen firmly tweaked her nipples.

She moaned loudly as she closed her eyes in pleasure. There were white spots in her vision as she fully let go and found her release. As she came down from her high, she knew it was only the first of the night.

With unspoken agreement, the two men backed up and Bull grasped her ankles to seamlessly flip her biddable body over. He pulled her up onto her knees and licked at her between her cheeks.

Cullen placed himself under her and between the licks she was receiving from Bull, he laced his hands into her dark hair, still wet from earlier to pull her down to him.

Evie loved to give head. She loved the feeling of a man inside her mouth. She loved to know that she could undo him with her lips and her tongue, and gently with her teeth. She loved trying to choke herself on their length, losing her gag reflex in her undone state.

Just as Cullen allowed his moans to release and she was getting her rhythm. Bull plunged inside her wetness.

“Fuck, Maker, Yes!” she cried as she released Cullen from her mouth. He felt so good inside her. Almost enough to distract her from Cullen in front of her. Almost.

Once she was able to release what she was feeling with her outburst, her determination to please the man in front of her was increased.  

Concentrating on giving pleasure while receiving your own was not easy. Bull was still thrusting slowly, hitting the shallow spot inside her with practiced ease. Maker, he felt so good. Once again she could feel the pleasure and heat building. Unable to concentrate fulling on her mouth, she added her hand on Cullen.

The thickness of his tip filled her mouth as she concentrated on the pleasure spot just below it with her tongue. Her hand caressed his sack softly and grasped his base firmly. Soon she was moving her mouth and hand in tandem with Bull’s thrusts.

“Fuck,” Cullen called.

That was enough. Knowing that she made him come undone paired with what Bull was doing to her was what added that last drop of pleasure she needed to spill over.

She had to release her mouth from him so she could scream her release. She dropped onto him, unable to maintain the strength required to hold herself above him. Her bonelessness meant nothing to the man behind her. Bull increased his thrusts into her. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room. He was pounding her, hitting the spot deep inside her. Maker, it felt so good. She couldn’t focus on the man in front of her.

All she could do was offer him soft lazy kisses along his manhood. She trailed her fingers along his hip, laying in his lap and looking up to him. She stared up at him, his eyes dark whiskey, almost predatory.

“Maker, yes, again, I’m going to. . .” Her words trailed off as the pounding became too much, or just enough to make her scream her pleasure.

They, all three of them were panting. Trying to catch their breath.

“What do you want Cullen?” Bull asked.

“Flip her over, I want to come on her breasts as you pound into her.”

Evie always did like a man who knew what he wanted. Bull didn’t ask her opinion, she didn’t need to give it.

Cullen scooted up and Bull flipped her over with ease once more. He pulled her to the edge of the bed and stood on the floor. Any signs of gentleness from the two men were gone.

Bull was aggressive, vicious, intense. Evie loved it. She watched lazily as Cullen spread his knees over her waist. He used her own saliva to ease the friction from his hand as he watched her.

He watched her writhe with pleasure as Bull’s movements moved her body up the bed. He pulled her down roughly so her arse hung over the edge of the bed. He held her hips firmly to prevent any more movement.

It was salacious, it was dirty, it was fucking amazing. Cullen watched her face as he tugged at himself. He watched her silent sobs, he watched her moans, he watched her come undone as Bull made her come once more.

She screamed into the air, releasing more than just her orgasm. One, two, three more thrusts was all it took for Bull to let himself go with a roar. Cullen closed his eyes and let his silver streams coat her breasts as he let out his own sounds of completion.

Bull stepped away, careful to make sure Evie had most of her body on the bed before crawling up to lay next to her. Cullen lay on top of her uncaring of the mess he made.

Eventually, as their breathing slowed Cullen rolled off of her. Both men giving her gentle kisses as they would lay together.

 


	5. Cullen/Bull/F!Trevelyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen/Bull/Evie Trevelyan Bisexual MMF from my modern AU. 
> 
> This is their first time together and they are a little drunk so the agreement was no penetration. (Damn it)

Cullen knew this was the moment. It was the moment that all the longing and planning had led to. Tonight, he would be theirs and they would be his. For the first time.

The three of them maintained a comfortable silence to Evie’s hotel. They were each of them, lost in their thoughts. Evie’s hand was tracing patterns on his thigh as she looked out the passenger window. A soft smile graced her lips.

A quick glance in the mirror showed that Bull was equally contemplative. Though he kept looking between Evie and him. When he saw Cullen looking back, he smiled. It was broad but not a grin. He would call it a smirk if he hadn’t seen Bull’s smirk before. The soft smile was sexy as hell. He knew what his thoughts were leaning toward. Cullen let his own thoughts go in that direction as well.

He promised Evie he would guide them. He always liked control. Cullen also knew that Bull ceded to his direction. Scenarios ran through his head. For tonight, for later, for many moments in their future. He was always a man of action.

He allowed the first flush of excitement and expression. He would allow their first touches to be open and spontaneous. No sooner were they through the door Evie was on him. Her mouth leapt to his and he responded. He starved for her, he needed her lips on his, he needed her softness. As they broke apart, he looked to Bull. He needed his hardness as well.

He could tell Bull’s hunger had grown just from watching. Good to know. But right now, he needed contact. They all needed contact.

Cullen let his hand grasp Evie’s hair, he was gentle but firm. He slowly and reluctantly pulled her lips away from his as he beckoned Bull closer to them with his eyes. Bull loomed over them both as he ceded to his call. Bull’s lips took over where Cullen’s left off.

Watching them lick and nip at each other was one of the most erotic things that he had ever seen. He lay gentle kisses anywhere he could reach. He didn’t want to interrupt them just yet. A gentle lick to Evie’s brow, a nuzzle to Bull’s cheek, a kiss in dark hair, once again on dark skin.

Finally, he used his hold still in Evie’s hair to pull her back once again. His other hand pulled Bull toward him. Their lips locked together, he could feel the soft stubble along his lips and moaned at the contact. Cullen felt Evie give gentle nudges and licks along his ear and cheek. Enough time in between each caress to assume that Bull was getting the same sweet touches.

He wanted to touch her, he wanted to be touched by her. He wanted to feel Bull and to be felt by him. At his lead, they pulled away from each other. It was like pulling away from toffee, slow and deliberate, trying desperately not to be pulled back toward the sweetness.

He looked to Bull, “Take her top off and lay her on the bed.”

Evie groaned at his command, and Bull followed it.

Cullen watched as Bull made it a show for him. He pulled Evie’s arms over her head, he trailed his fingers down them. Both men watched her shiver at the contact. His calloused fingers trailed down the sides of her body. They both reveled in her soft tremors.  After an age it seemed, Bull reached the bottom hem of her top.

He tugged on it gently, leaning down to caress the slowly bared skin with his lips and tongue. Cullen could only watch. Bull was following his directive, even if it was with his own rule. He would never fault him for that. In this moment their desires were the same. 

Cullen wanted to watch his woman fall apart. The fact that  **his**  man was making her do so . . . it was pure joy. He wanted nothing more than to sink himself into either of their warm heat. Watching them so closely was the epitome of an aphrodisiac.

For a brief moment, Cullen pitied the fool who was too jealous to allow this. The joy that it was to watch the two people he viscerally thought his, being so intimate with each other, it was more intensity that he had experienced in all the former of his years.

He was rock hard watching. Bull was knowingly teasing him, and he reveled in it.

“Evie, raise your arms above you and grab the pillow or the headboard.”

No question, just perfect obedience. It made his cock twitch as she grasped the pillow behind her head. She was already in the place where all she wanted to do was please, to feel.

“Bull, you may continue to touch, but divest her of her pants.”

Cullen watched him obey, but he was teasing again. So slow, he was teasing all of them. Cullen didn’t know if he could stand it, as worked up as he was. But he knew that Bull was worked up as well.

“You may only touch what you newly reveal.” His voice was so much gravel and he knew it. The way Bull looked at him, he knew it too.

Evie was still panting but starting to become aware of herself. Cullen had no idea who it was who made her feel less than the goddess she was, but her self-doubt was trying to reassert itself.

He would not have it.

“Enough. Kiss her. I want to watch you together.”

He watched as the man of his affections started to bring the best woman he had ever known high into her passion. He divested himself of his clothing, he knew that it was soon to be in the way.

While Bull was busy making their woman groan and writhe, Cullen was able to lay his naked chest against his still fully clothed back.

He was momentarily confused. All he knew was that it was wrong. Nothing should be separating any of them form feeling each other. This moment was about skin on skin.

He found a strength he hadn’t used in a long time. It wasn’t only physical strength, it was emotional, it was needy. If anyone had asked him about this moment later, he would have lied. He would have said that it was his physical prowess that made this possible. It wasn’t. It was desperation. He wanted, no, he needed to feel their naked skin together.

He needed to claim them, and  **nothing**  would stop him.

Cullen licked down Bull’s neck slowly, he let his fingers run over the gossamer shirt. It was soft and a tiny part of him regretted what he was about to do. But do it he would.

His firm hands grabbed the soft fabric of Bulls shirt and ripped.

“Fuck . . . yesss,” Bull moaned in a cry that went right to Cullen’s dick.

His chest was pressed against his back. Cullen watched as he continued his physical assault on Evie’s body. The need to claim them both was still strong. He didn’t care, in the moment all he could do was feel. He leaned forward, letting his cock rub between the Bulls still clothed cheeks, and grasped the flesh between his neck and shoulder in his teeth.

It was a gentle nuzzling at first. It soon became more demanding. Cullen knew when it turned from soft to hard enough to mark. He didn’t care, and neither did his lover. He bit down hard. Anyone who saw it would know that he belonged to another. They would all know that Bull belonged to him, and to Evie. 

Bull reared back at the attention and Cullen salved the mark with his tongue. There was another he needed to claim. And claim her he shall.

"Off, now!" He gave Evie a moment to recover her senses while they watched Bull strip the remaining vestments. He leaned closer to her and whispered.

“Evie, darling? Are you ready?” Cullen knew that she didn’t know exactly what he was asking, but he knew that he nor Bull could wait any longer.

“Yes . . . I want . . . whatever You want me to do . . . I want that.”

Cullen knew that they needed to talk more, he knew that she wasn’t fully aware of what she was offering. He knew that she was relatively inexperienced, but he knew, with all his heart that he wanted to watch his two lovers come undone.

“He will be gentle,” Cullen started, looking Bull in the eye, “Can you handle Bull in your mouth?”

“Maker yes, PLEASE”

Cullen just had to nod to Bull to make it happen.

“Straddle her face, giver her what she wants.”

He was worried for a moment that Bull wouldn’t follow his command. He needn’t have been concerned, but against his expectation, Bull turned around so he could face him.

His cock was heavy and shined at the tip with pre-come. He watched him, asking for permission or for what he wanted next.

“Evie,” he couldn’t get more than that to come out of his throat. The look that Bull was giving him was so wicked and decadent. He knew his voice sounded as sinful as he felt. “Make him come. Make him come all over your face.”

He watched her. She took his direction so well. She wanted it as much as he did. She had pride and pleasure in her work.

Though the angle was a bit off, and she was more than a bit buzzed, she gave Bull no quarter. The sounds coming from the other man were so obscene that Cullen couldn’t help but try to capture them with his mouth.

He only allowed it for a moment, for he had another path to follow.

That path took him down Evie’s body. He couldn’t help the occasional look up to where her mouth was trying it’s hardest to take all of Bull.

Not to be outdone, he wasted no time in taking the soft but erect bud of Evie into his mouth.

His pride soared as she moaned fiercely enough almost to call it a scream. She could no longer focus on Bull, her own pleasure too close to the surface. Cullen had no problem changing his mind. 

“Help me out down here?” Cullen asked him.

“Fuck, yes.” Was the ecstatic response.

Evie moaned at the loss as Bull pulled from the wet heat of her mouth. But soon her sounds of loss turned to groans of pleasure. Cullen spread her legs wide to make room for the two of them. Cullen had released her bud to lick at her lower lips. Bull was making his time down to him by licking and nipping at the delicious skin of her belly, but before he met Cullen, he raised her leg high enough to pass under it.

With one leg now resting on Bull’s shoulder both men were able to suck and kiss and nip and lick along where thigh met groin. Cullen looked at Bull’s dark eyes and knew without a doubt that what came next would be seared into his soul forever.

Their tongues met in a wet and mouthwateringly sloppy kiss. It wasn’t the kiss that was so delectable. It was where they were kissing. Their lips weren’t meeting each others. Their tongues were melding over Evie, their tongues and lips meeting her center.

Cullen heard Evie’s gasp, her breath coming hard. The two men were kissing her folds together. Cullen tasted Evie on Bull’s mouth and knew the other man was tasting her on his.

Evie was being so good, her hands still holding on to the pillow under her head. She was whispering pleas.

“Please . . . Cullen . . . please.” She knew that nothing would change until he said. She was so good, so Cullen told her so.

“You’re so good, sweetheart. So good for us.” Cullen leaned over to lick Bull’s lips before he commanded, “She needs your fingers Bull.”

Only Cullen heard the reverent “thank you” that Bull moaned. Evie was in her own head space, bathed in pleasure. Her keening became obscene as Bull moved his thick fingers in her heat.

Cullen was still dedicated to the bundle of nerves above her opening, occasionally meeting Bull's tongue with his own. His eyes were open, watching two dark fingers plunge into her heat and extract with her glistening arousal covering them. He laved at his fingers and at her lips.

He almost missed the tell tale move as Bull let his other hand move lower to brush over the skin on his back. He was torn between wanting to feel the rough touch and disappointed that his command wasn’t what made it happen. It was easily solved.

“Touch me, but don’t lose your focus.” Bull groaned, pushing his fingers in their woman deeper. “Help me make her come.”

That was all the announcement needed. The two men focused on the tasty woman in front of them. She was needy, wanting, and moaning their names. Bull’s other hand trailed gentle caresses over Cullen’s cheeks and hole. For a moment Cullen lamented their agreement to no penetration. That moment was lost to his mind the moment Evie’s release hit.

It wasn’t so much a scream as it was a higher-pitched growl.

“Yes, Maker, yes. Fuck . . . Oh my, Cullen, Bull . . . ahh.” Cullen didn’t think he had ever heard a sound as sweet.

Delicious cream flowed from her core onto Bull’s fingers and both their mouths. Cullen licked the other man’s fingers clean while she was reveling in her high. He was torn between wanting to taste Bull and wanting Bull to taste him.

All three would come to completion tonight, and he knew there would be other nights. So, for tonight he decided.

“Let me watch you kiss her. Let me watch her taste herself on your mouth.”

Bull gave no more than a groan before complying. His lovers wrapped their arms around each other. Cullen, for a moment, was content to watch them losing themselves in each other. Slowly, as not to disturb them, moved slowly up Bull’s body.

Without warning, he wrapped his mouth around Bull’s leaking member and took it fully in his mouth and throat in one swift move.

He might regret it in the morning when his voice was hoarse and his throat was sore. But now, at this moment, with Bull gasping in his pleasure, he didn’t give a flying fuck.

“Shit. . . Cullen . . . fuck . . . ung . . .” Bull’s moans became less intelligible the longer Bull worked him. Cullen spared a brief moment for his own pleasure. He let his hand replace his mouth for the smallest instant to command her.

“Evie, touch me.” It was quick and direct and the moment the words left his mouth, he was back on the hard dick in his hand.

She wasted no time in her compliance. Her thumb grazed through the copious amount of pre-come to ease the passage of her hand as she clung him in her grasp and fisted him eagerly.

There had been so much anticipation, a profuse amount of time, desperate teasing over the weeks. Cullen knew it wouldn’t be long. He raised his head and commanded.

“Cum for me Bull.”

His mouth was back over the satin covered iron that was Bull’s cock for the barest of moments before the other man acquiesced.

“Cullen, fuck . . . YES!”

Bull came with a roar.

The taste of him spurting down Cullen’s throat combined with the desperate strokes of Evie’s hand was all he needed after the weeks of built up tension.

He swallowed the thick streams pumping in his mouth and the smallest of thoughts before he saw stars, ‘if this is what her hand feels like, how in the void will we handle her heat.’ Then his own strands of pearl released over her fist and onto the sheets below them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Trevelyan/Cullen/Bull
> 
> More from Represent

Evie was beyond excited, she was already wet and looking forward to actual penetration. Not that she didn’t want them in her mouth too. She knew there was time, that over time she would experience everything. But she wanted.

She wanted for Cullen and Bull to release their spend in her mouth. She wanted to be tied down and covered in their cum. She wanted to have them to penetrate her together. She wanted to watch as they pleasured each other. She wanted, oh she wanted.

She vaguely heard Cullen tell Bull to start undressing her. He leaned over to kiss her gently, her discomfort from this morning was quiet as Bull kissed all the new flesh he exposed. He removed her top and kissed her collar bone, and where her neck met her shoulder.

Apparently, Cullen was done watching and lay on her other side. He trailed his fingers along her skin, causing her to shiver and her skin to tighten. As Bull's mouth made love to her neck, Cullen kissed lower. His stubble was gently caressing and teasing as his lips kissed so gently it was more like little presses in a trail to her abdomen.

When he reached it and gave the skin just above the waist of her pants a nip, her muscles contracted and made her body shudder. Her reaction caused Bull to stop in his ministrations to see what their lover was doing to cause it.

Her eyes, half-lidded, closed completely at watching her large lover slide further down the bed to caress and nuzzle Cullen’s throat. It was so erotic, and she reveled in it.

“Open your eyes, sweetheart.” It was gentle, but there was no mistaking the command in Cullen’s voice. She hastened to obey.

“Good girl. Keep them open for us.” She preened at the praise. She felt silly, for something so innocuous to cause such a reaction in her. But, Maker, did she want to give this man what he needed. She wanted to be good for him, she wanted to be what he needed, she needed to give him what he needed.

Her thoughts, for now, were her own as she watched them both slowly remove her bottoms. Bull hissed.

“You naughty little thing,” his voice was even deeper and more growly than usual, “Where are your panties?”

Cullen chuckled at her answer.

“In the drawer, where they belong.”

“Hmm, so naughty. What do you think Cullen?” Bull let his fingers trail in Cullen’s hair which had started to curl.

“I happen to love lacy little small clothes.” He leaned closer to her and took a deep breath, “You smell so good sweetheart if I pet you, will you be wet for us?”

Evie just moaned. She knew she was wet, she knew they could smell it, she knew that there was a tell-tale spot inside her pants.

“I asked you a question Evie, don’t make me repeat myself.” Cullen's voice came out in little more than a growl.

“Yes, Cullen. I’m so wet.” She felt buzzed at the power she felt when she granted him his request.

“Keep count Bull.” Cullen ordered.

“One.” Bull simply stated.

Evie didn’t know what that meant but she couldn’t think about it as her entrance was gently invaded. Testing her claim, confirming how wet she was. Her moan sounded wanton, which was perfectly apt because right now, she just wanted to abandon everything that wasn’t these two men worshiping her.

They kissed her body, they grazed her skin with teeth and nails and lips. She reached for her boys, wanting to feel them under her fingers. She brushed against the hard flesh of their arms, the muscled plains of their abdomen, the soft hair on Cullen’s brow, the slick skin of Bull’s.

They were all naked now. Touching skin to skin, petting, playing and exploring. She reached for their hardness, her hands desperately wanting to hold them.

“Not yet.” Cullen said. “We want you to focus on your own pleasure.”

She whimpered at the denial but acquiesced.

“Let us worship you.” Bull whispered in what Evie dubbed his bedroom voice. He grasped her wrists and pressed them to the top of the pillow above her head.

The loss of connection between her lower lips had her whimpering at the loss. It was soon rectified by her men nuzzling at her breasts. It wasn’t coordinated, it was erratic. Each nipple and breast were being stimulated in entirely different ways. The feeling was exquisite torture. There was no way for her to know what was coming. She moaned loudly as she moved to try and take her men in hand once more.

“Evelyn.” A soft growling warning from Cullen and she remembered.

“Two.” From Bull.

“I’m sorry, oh maker, I’m sorry. I forgot, I just wanted to touch you.” She failed, she let him down. For a moment all the deliciously tortuous feelings from a moment ago were gone. Gone were the mouths and fingers plucking at her nipples, gone was the warmth of their bodies. No, she didn’t mean it, she didn’t want them to stop. “I’m sorry, I’ll do better.” She looked at Cullen and Bull pleading with them.

“Hey, now love. It’s alright.” Cullen whispered to her as the men moved closer to her and cuddled. They pet her and held her and it felt so good. “Now, tell us what’s wrong.”

“I don’t . . .” She almost hiccupped in her grief. This was stupid, she didn’t know why she was feeling so detrimental at the thought of . . . “I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Oh, sweetheart, that isn’t possible. You are wonderful . . . exquisite . . . and beautiful” he kissed her sweetly between his words. “you are such a good girl.”

At those words, she felt reborn, she wasn’t disappointing him.

“You are learning love, it’s okay. Thank you for telling us.”

“We should reward her, hmmm?” Bull asked.

“Yes, let’s take the edge off.”

Evie watched as her men shared a silent communication. Then Bull moved slowly down the bed.

“Spread your legs for him sweeting.” It happened before she even had a conscious thought to do so. “Good girl, you’re so good for us love.”

The blissed-out feeling she was falling into earlier, came back in full force. She felt so free, all she had to do was what she was told and revel in the feeling. For once she didn’t need to think about what to do or when to do it. She would be good for them, she would give them what they needed and trust that they would give her what she wanted. She didn’t need to analyze her thoughts, but if she was going to, there was no possible way of doing so when Bull's tongue and fingers invaded her kitty.

“Yes, oh Bull, yes.”

He was relentless. There was no gentle easing her into an orgasm. He ripped it from her. She came so hard it almost hurt. She felt a splash of liquid release from her onto his face.

“Shit, Evie. Fuck you taste so good. Cullen, taste this, she just squirted all over my face.”

Evie was still in her post-coital bliss as she watched Cullen feasting from Bull's mouth. A new pulse of wet saturated her at the sight.

“Oh, darling. You are full of delicious surprises.” Cullen looked at her with such intensity, she had to look away. “Now, none of that. Don’t turn away from us.”

“Three.”

Evie looked back up to her lovers, still wrapped in each other over her body.

“There you are. So good.”

“Cullen, Bull, please.” Evie had never begged in her life, or if she had it was nothing to this. She _needed_.

“Please what, my love?” Cullen asked her.

“Fuck me.” Was all she could say.

Bull growled. He looked to Cullen, who groaned.

“Not yet.” He said and Evie whimpered. “Shh, we’ll take care of you, love.” He gave her small kisses and trailed his lips down her throat. Before he got to her breasts, he looked over his shoulder. “Bull, prepare me.”

“Fuck . . . Yes.” Evie saw Bull’s erect cock twitch at the thought. Her own quim quivered as well. She subtly pointed Bull in the direction of the lube and condoms that she had put at the bedside earlier in the day.

Cullen was back to her breasts. He plucked at one nipple with his fingers, the other, he flicked with his tongue. She couldn’t help herself her eyes started to close in pleasure.

“Eyes.” Cullen commanded. She opened them without hesitation. And Maker, she was glad she did. She was able to watch Bull take his place behind their blonde god, she knew he had his fingers lubed up for him and couldn’t wait to watch the look on both their faces as he obeyed Cullen to prepare him. She wanted to watch honey eyes at the penetration. She couldn’t imagine anything hotter.

She was wrong. As Cullen slowly kissed down her abdomen once more, never breaking eye contact, she saw Bull bend and draw his tongue between his cheeks.

“Bull,” Cullen gasped, “holy Maker.”

Cullen got distracted but Evie didn’t care. She watched him grasp his arse apart to give his entrance the full dedication of his mouth. She was entranced by the sight and by the sounds. It was wet and dirty and she heard the slurp of saliva as Bull opened their lover up with his mouth.

It seemed Cullen got his head back and renewed on her with a vengeance. He skipped the slow teasing kisses and trailed all the way to her dripping folds. One large hand grabbed her whole cunny as he sucked viciously at her clit. Evie couldn’t help herself, she shouted in wordless extasy. His hand was moving, pulling at her everything, as his mouth had to come up to let off a groan of his own. She looked back, Bull was staring at her, his fingers finally inside. One had, she could see, was gently stroking himself as he plied Cullen with more lube and, at Cullen’s gasp, more fingers.   

Shit, she wasn’t going to last. Just watching what her lovers were doing to each other added to the feel of Cullen’s hand jacking off her cunny, she was going to . . . “Maker, I’m going to . . .” She screamed her orgasm to the ceiling. She desperately wanted to hold onto Cullen, to anything, but she refused. She held her hands where she was told, but it was so hard.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Cullen was panting slightly himself, but both of her lovers were looking at her in awe. “You were so good. So good for us. Do you want to touch us now?”

“Maker, yes, please.” She had tears in her eyes, she wasn’t sure why, but it was incredibly emotional for her. But that was a question, not permission. She closed her eyes tight to prevent the tears from forming.

“Four.” Her eyes snapped open. Andraste, that was what Bull had been counting. At the look in her eyes, both men raced to her side.

“Touch us,” Cullen finally released her.

Her relief was palpable. She wished she had more hands so she could touch more of her boys. One hand was sliding through Cullen’s hair and down his neck. The other was grazing over Bull's massive shoulders.

“Thank you, thank you. Was so good. Needed this so bad.” She knew she was rambling but didn’t truly care. “Please, please, I need you in me so much. I need it, please.”

“You have it.” Cullen reached for Bull to hand him a condom. Evie watched as he tore the packet with his teeth and slid it over himself. The eye contact that Cullen insisted on was so intense. He let her body sheath his cock in one full trust.

“Shit, Maker, so fucking good.” She couldn’t think, he wasn’t moving, she needed him to move. “Please Cullen, please.”

“Evelyn, eyes.” His voice wasn’t angry, but there was no argument. She hadn’t even realized she closed them.

“Five.” Shit.

“If you close your eyes again, I will stop. Do you understand?” Cullen’s gaze penetrated her very soul.

“I’m sorry, I’m trying. I won’t close them again.” She was starting to panic again.

“It’s alright love, this is new. I know you're trying.” Cullen took a deep breath. “But I need your eyes on mine or Bull’s, okay.”

“Yes, please, yes. I can do it. I  _will_ do it.”

“Oh, sweeting. You are so good.” Cullen whispered to her.

“Such a good girl.” Bull praised her.

Damn, she could do this, she wanted to do anything to make them proud of her. She would do it.

Cullen started to move within her, and it tried her resolve. It felt so good. As amazing as her orgasm was just with oral, she couldn’t wait to come with his large girth in her. She wanted to throb around his thick cock inside. She started whimpering.

“Bull, Maker, I need you inside me.”

“Are you ready for me, Cullen?”

“Yes, fuck yes.”

Evie was so glad to have her eyes open as she watched the ecstasy on Cullen’s face as Bull slid in slowly behind him. Damn, it was so fucking hot. Next time she wanted to be able to watch.

She didn’t even care as Cullen stopped moving inside her. She watched his eyes and then Bulls. It was overwhelming that she got to witness their first time together. They had wanted one another for a while. She knew it, and it was sexy as fuck to see.

Her men were groaning at the feeling, her pussy throbbed at the image it made.

“Oh, Evie.” Cullen moaned. “Bull, fuck me into her. Fuck us hard. Help me make her come.”

“Cullen, fuck.”

Then he started to move. He was slow at first, but hard. Each thrust went from Bull through Cullen and into her wet kitty. She was going to come so fucking hard. She was already on the edge.

“Oh, oh . . .” She couldn’t even moan. Her mouth, she knew, was open wide in a wordless and silent scream, she had tears flowing down her cheeks, but she would not close her eyes.

“Un, good girl. So good, oh, for us.” Cullen was losing all thoughts himself as Bull picked up the pace. She was in a blissful state and loved watching her men please each other. She was hypersensitive though and she knew that she wasn’t done for the night.

She watched as bull started pounding into Cullen in earnest. Sweat was trailing down his face as he stared into Evie’s eyes. Cullen’s gaze was just as intense as he started getting louder in his expression of his pleasure.

Maker, Bull was fucking both of them. Each of his thrusts into Cullen moved him into her. It was the best sexual experience of her life.

Just then Cullen locked eyes with her in the most forceful way.

“Come, for us Evie.”

She couldn’t deny him. She screamed so loud and so long as she came, her inner muscles clenching around Cullen’s shaft so hard that he was next.

“Shit, yes, Maker, Bull.” He gasped out.

Bull was the last. “Fuck, yes. Ungh.”

Bull collapsed to the side of Cullen, pulling him down to Evie's side.

“Damn.” That was all she could say.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More from my Represent fic. Bull/F!Trevelyan/Cullen

Evie was all sensation. Once again, she was at the mercy of her lovers. She loved it, maybe she needed it. She loved the feeling that she didn’t have to think anything, she didn’t have to do anything except for what they told her.

It was so freeing; it was so safe.

Bull had brought a small satchel in with him as they all three entered her hotel room for what would be the last time. She had a smaller, new booking to last through her construction plans for the next month.

Cullen had prompted Bull to sit with him in the living area. He looked at her, with such intense heat in his eyes, before he commanded.

“Strip”

The way the two of her men were sitting, it made her feel like she should put on a show. They were watching her with such intensity. She wanted to please them so much. She wanted to give them everything they wanted, everything they needed, anything they desired.

But he didn’t say to striptease, he didn’t say to put on a show. Was she supposed to read into it, was she supposed to know already? She felt so inexperienced, she was slightly confused but refused to show it.

She started to slowly unbutton the buttons of her shirt. She bit her lip and looked at her men, trying to tease, trying to tempt.

“Pumpkin.” Bull said.

Evie looked to him in shock. She stopped everything, she didn’t know what she did wrong. She wanted to please them, she wanted to be right, she wanted to be what they wanted, she needed to be what they needed.

Bull rushed to her. “Shh, sweetheart. Shh. It’s okay. Let me explain.”

She felt better in his arms. She let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“You did nothing wrong,” Cullen told her.

“All you have to do is what we say. That’s it. You’re overthinking it. If we wanted a tease, we would have said.”

“All I wanted was for you to take your clothes off. Nothing else. Only what we say.”

“Nothing more, nothing less,” Bull added.

Evie felt a weight off her shoulders.

“What are you thinking sweeting?” Cullen asked her.

“I just want to be good for you.” She let out in a rush.

“Fuck, you are so good for us. Nothing you could do would change that.” Bull told her.

Evie didn’t realize it, but a weight was released at the same moment those words were in the air.

“One.” She said.

“No.” Cullen’s voice was sweet, alluring, understanding. “You didn’t know, that does not deserve chastisement.” He looked deep into her eyes, warm honey met sorrowful emerald. “But, it gives me so much fulfillment that you know.”

“And it’s hot as fuck.”

Evie laughed. Bull was an amazing counterpart to the seriousness that was her blonde Adonis.

“Let’s try again.” Cullen looked at her as if he could see into her very soul. And maybe he could. “Strip.”

She bared herself before them. No tricks, no games, but it wasn’t without heat. She felt vulnerable, naked, in every sense of the word. But she felt safe, secure in the knowledge that she was giving them what they asked.

“So good.”

She calmed. She let go. It was the best fucking feeling in the world.

She let herself be vulnerable before them. She trusted them.

Cullen got up and circled her. He was predatory, like a lion.

“How many?” He asked her. She knew what he wanted, she was so happy that she could give it to him.

“Five.” She said.

“And what are they for?”

“Not listening and closing my eyes.”

“Fuck, so good.” Bull added from the sidelines.

“Sweeting, you are so good, but it isn’t about closing your eyes.”

“It isn’t?”

“No, it’s about turning away. Not letting us see you.”

“Oh.” She didn’t know how to respond. She wanted to cast her gaze down. But they wanted her, every aspect, every nuance, every flaw, every tell. They would give her insurmountable pleasure, and all they asked for . . . was her.

She looked into whiskey eyes first, they were closest. Then she met dark chasms. Whatever it was that she had been unintentionally holding back, was released.

She was free.

She was floating.

She was flying.

“Oh, sweetheart.”

Both men, still clothed, surrounded her. She was safe. She was whole. For the first time, not even knowing that she wasn’t, she was whole.

Evie broke from their soft hold. She walked over to the couch and leaned over the arm of it, pushing her arse in the air.

“Teach me.” What she wanted to say was ‘Make me yours’ but what she said was, “Show me.”

***

Cullen didn’t know how he got so lucky.

She was perfect. He looked to Bull. His eyes were dilated with lust. All he did was nod, but they both knew how fucking lucky they were. This is the stuff of fantasy, and they had it in their slightly calloused and worn out hands.

“Five for every defiance.” Cullen felt his breath hot and heavy against her ear, “Bull will count, but next time, you will.”

He gave her time to absorb his words before continuing.

“Next time you will count.” He paused for a moment before asking, “Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good girl.” She was so good for them. He wanted to tell her every moment that they were together how good she was. She had no idea how much he needed her. How much she needed him. But she would learn. “I will start off slow, and you will use your words if you need them. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Her voice was breathy and went right to his cock. He looked over at Bull, he was palming himself, anticipating what was going to happen.

“What are your words.” He needed to ask her before she went under. He knew that it would happen quickly. She needed it so badly.

“Pumpkin, to slow down. Chartreuse to stop.”

Cullen palmed her arse in his hands. He felt the soft globes give against the pressure of his fingers. It was so beautiful, he couldn’t wait to see it reddened.

He petted her until he felt her relax, then he let the first stinging slap of his palm shake her glutes.

“One,” Bull counted. Fuck, his voice was melted chocolate over gravel. He wanted more. He wanted Bull’s sinful base to be closer.

Cullen had always had a hard time asking for things that he wanted. He looked to his lover, praying that his desire was evident.

He let his hand fall again. Still gentle, he would not break her, he wanted to ease her.

“Two.”

Cullen looked at Bull, willing his need to be open on his face.

It was, Bull could always read him. He stepped up closer, wrapped his large body around him.

He was so warm.

It felt so good. It felt right. He was part of this. He was part of taming the indomitable force that was Evelyn Trevelyan.

Cullen let his hand fly again.

“Three,” His voice felt like sin against his ear. He was loud enough for their girl to hear, but soft enough to be intimate. Because that was what this was. It was intimate. It was only for them. It was something they shared together.

Together they release their love from her obligations and duty. It was a big responsibility, and for once, Cullen was glad to share it.

Maker . . . love . . . it was too soon. Enough! He would not be distracted.

“Four.” “Five.” Came in quick succession.

Evie was moaning under his hand. It was decadent, it was beautiful, it was perfect.

Cullen wanted to share it. He never thought he would, but he lo. . . cared for Bull. He wanted to give him so much. He wanted Bull to feel the power and share the weight of responsibility.

“Five for you.” He said as he stepped back.

He studied Evie to see where she was.

Her mouth was slightly open, he could smell her arousal. It was decadent, like the best dessert, but you could eat it first and be sustained forever on it.


End file.
